


Children of the Prophecy

by fimlover66



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Children, Destiny, Eventual Romance, Evil King, Family, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Prophecy, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimlover66/pseuds/fimlover66
Summary: Thulia and Yethia have lived alone in a forest for as long as they could remember. Then everything changed when the forest was burnt to ashes around them, forcing them to confront their destiny. Fulfilling a prophecy that they didn't know existed. Now these two children, with the magic contained in legendary swords, must fight the evil that had taken control of the land.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Prologue: The Memory

There was a young girl among the branches high in a forest. This girl had a large pointed nose, and piercing dark blue eyes, so dark they were almost black. She was clad in tight fuchsia silk-like pants with a matching silk-like robe on top. The sleeves and back of the robe trailed behind her as she effortlessly glided from one branch to the next. On her head, she had a matching headband keeping her long mane of golden brown hair back. On that headband was a white heart surrounded by the talon marks of an owl. She was only eight summers of age and was off doing her chores. Winter was approaching, and she and her brother needed to gather food for the upcoming months. Attached to her back was a large woven pouch that contained some nuts and fruit. She needed to fill the pouch that day; she was in an area of the forest that she hadn't been before. So she climbed and jumped to the top of the tallest tree, to look around... and found something. The edge of the forest. And something even weirder past the edge. She needed her brother to see this.  


* * *

  
She got back to their home, a hollowed-out tree, and there he was, skinning a freshly killed rabbit. The blood was still wet around his mouth, containing razor-sharp teeth, and on his hands housing equally sharp nails. His outfit never got bloody. His outfit was made out of the same kind of material as his sister’s only his was a pale blue with black trim, he also had a headband that had a black wolf paw print on it. He wore a short sleeve tunic that crossed over on a diagonal in the front and shorts. The boy had a long jaw.

“Yethia!” the girl called to her brother as soon as he was in her line of sight. Yethia looked up from his kill to the sky then back at his sister, confused. ”Thulia? What are you doing back so soon it’s not even close to midday!” he got up and looked in the basket of his little sister. He was only twelve summers of age, and it was up to him to look after Thulia and himself, for there was no one else for him to call upon. It had just been him and his sister; just the two of them alone in the woods.

“That’s not important! What’s important is what I need to show you!” she took off her basket and started running, leaving Yethia no choice but to follow her.  


* * *

  
Suddenly Thulia stopped. “Ok, Thulia, what I’m I supposed to be seeing?” the boy asked.

“Were not there yet, we need to go up!” she exclaimed. Jumping onto the nearest branch.

”Thulia! Please say this is one of your jokes, you know I like to keep my feet on the ground!”

“Just trust me, you need to see this!” Yethia begrudgingly followed his sister, trying not to look down.

Once he reached the top, clutching the trunk for dear life, he saw Thulia, simply sitting on the branch, robe flowing behind her in the wind. ”Look,” she said pointing out to the distance, to the edge of the woods and what lies after. Yethia let out a scream as memories resurfaced, memories about those objects and what, no, who was there. He lost conscience.  


* * *

  
_  
It was the middle of the night eight summers ago. The full moon was mostly concealed by clouds. He was at the edge of the forest, scared, tired, and confused._

_“Yethia, it’s not safe for you and Thulia here anymore,” a crying woman_ MOM! _Handing him a fuchsia blanket containing his sister. She wasn’t much older than fourteen moons, he was only five summers old himself. A man got down on his knees and placed his hands on my shoulders,_ DAD! _started talking._

_“Yethia, I need you to run away from here, run into the forest, take care of your sister, be strong, survive, and remember,” he took a long breath, “Rember that yo-” he was cut off by blood-curdling screams coming from behind him_ THE VILLAGE! _”Run! Just Run! You need to leave now!!” he picked up the scared little boy gave him a quick embrace and turned him around, so he was facing the forest “RUN!” the screams from the village behind him grew in volume and quantity. Yethia, with tear blurred vision, ran, and he ran, and he ran. He ran until he could run no longer and then..._  


* * *

  
Yethia jolted upright, with audible shock. He was in his sleeping area in their tree home, a hunk of wet moss fell from his head onto his lap, despite the cool night air he was soaked in his own sweat. Thulia was sitting right beside him.

“Yethia! You're alright!” she gave him a hug, “I was really worried about you,” she whispered wiping the tears from her eyes.

“I’m sorry to have worried you,” he showed her a smile that didn’t meet his eyes, his heart still pounding in his chest. “How long have I been out?”

“All day, it’s night time,” she answered, “I made stew, it’s not as good as yours though, I'm keeping it warm on the fire in the cooking area.”

“I’m sure it tastes great, let's go eat,” said Yethia as he started to get up only to be stopped by Thulia.

“No you stay, you need to rest from whatever just happened, I’ll get us some,” without a word she went the latter then back up with two heaping bowls of stew as well as two spoons. She handed her brother one of each and sat down next to him as they both started to eat.

After a few moments of silence and stew, Thulia addressed the elephant in the room, “Yethia, do you know what happened this morning?”

He put down his food and took a deep breath, “I was remembering, remembering a life out of the forest.” the concept of life outside of the forest seemed absurd to her, she tilts her head curiously in silence. “It happened when you were so little and I just forgot everything....” his voice trailed off, as he remembered more, like how happy he was living with mom and dad and the rest of the village too... about having people to take care of him.

Thulia tilted her head in curiosity, to her living outside the forest was unthinkable, until that morning she didn’t think there was anything but forest.

“Tell me,” she asked, “tell me about life outside of the forest.”

And he told her about all the people he could barely remember, about the loving embrace of their parents and those close to them... then he told her about that night when it all disappeared... they sat in silence, food put off to the side.

When it was time to sleep, Thulia spoke into the darkness, “Yethia, can we visit this place?”

“Sure, Thulia, sure, we’ll go tomorrow.”

“Goodnight.”  


* * *

  
The next morning the siblings took the trek to the edge of the forest. As they approached, Thulia hid behind her brother, having no memory of anyone besides Yethia, she didn’t know what to expect. They saw someone near the forest washing clothing by the stream. “Mom,” Yethia whispered, stopping dead in his tracks. Then he ran up to her, Thulia, cautiously following behind.

The woman looked up. “Yethia! Thulia! I can’t believe you're ok and here!” tears of joy streaked her cheeks as she ran to embrace her children. Thulia felt awkward being hugged by someone she never met, while Yethia felt safer than he had been in a long long time.

Loud footsteps and chattering started to become audible. Their mom looked nervous, gave her kids a final squeeze before letting go, tears were running down her face.

“You need to leave again it’s still not safe here, I don’t think it ever will be. Run! Run back into the woods, don’t ever come back! ”Yethia looked at her confused. “I love you and that’s why I need you two leave!” the confused children ran, disappearing back into the foliage. The long trip back to their tree home, was silent, neither knowing what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 1: The Burning

The past winter was a hard one for the siblings; it was very long and cold. It seemed like snow covered the ground more days than not. Yethia told his sister all of the memories that had been unlocked only moons prior. These stories were bittersweet for them; they were sweet in content, but bitter, in how they knew they would never experience the world in which they took place.  


* * *

  
Thulia and Yethia were sitting down in their tree home enjoying a banquet of the fine fresh food of early spring. A nice break from the rationed dried food they eat during the harsh winter moons.

The older boy cocked his head back and forth sniffing the early morning air. “Smoke, and a lot of it” he stated nervously.

Thulia ran out of their home, hopping up the trees in order to see what was happening. A look of dread covered her young face. “It’s the whole forest,” she called down to Yethia, who was waiting at the foot of the tree. ”It’s surrounding us,” she muttered absolutely terrified as she practically glided down from the canopy, into her brother’s arms. He was terrified as well but refused to let that Thulia know that; he had to be strong for her because she had no one else.

They could do nothing but wait as their fiery demise slowly closed in on them. They clung to each other in a tight embrace. The golden-haired girl was sobbing into her brother’s chest. While he cried silently, as the heat intensified, they were enveloped in a blinding light blue and magenta light.  


* * *

  
The sun was setting as the siblings woke up, completely unharmed, surrounded by the charred remains of what was once their whole world.

“Yethia?” Thulia’s voice was shaky as she called her brother’s name, “what happened...? Are we...are we... dead?” that last part she spoke so softly it was barely audible.

He remained silent for a moment, trying to figure that out, that silence was intensified by the stillness around them, in a place that was bustling with life just that morning. Eventually, he spoke. ”I don’t know...I just don’t know.” there was another patch of eerie silence. “We need to go back to the village. We need a new place to stay.” Thulia reluctantly agreed. She did not like the plan, but they had no other options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!   
> Please give me kudos, and subscribe if you haven't already!   
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


	3. Chapter 2: To the Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their mother welcomes them back.

The sun rests just below the horizon; most of the stars had yet to start shining, and the moon was little more than a sliver. The ground was covered in a thick layer of soot that crumbled under their bare feet. Those were the conditions of the siblings’ trek through the ghost of the forest. The ghost of their home. The ghost of their world. Thulia clang tightly to her brother's hand, he was holding tightly but whether it was for her sake or his own, he did not know.

Eventually, they approved the stream, covered only by the shroud of night. And there she was, waiting for them. She was standing in the shadow of a hut, trying not to be seen. Yethia and Thulia saw her first. They approached with caution, she noticed them as they waited through the stream. She beckoned them towards her and they ran into her open arms, glad that to see that someone still exits.

“I know that you told us not to come back-” started the boy, before his mother cut him off.

“I know what I said but now I’m just glad that you’re alive. I was starting to give up hope...” she trailed off before continuing with urgency this time, “but now I need to get you two to safety. I’ll explain later, just be very quiet. We can’t let anybody, see us.” the children nodded as she lead them from shadow to shadow. Heavy footsteps and loud voices came into earshot and the adult had them stop and stay still, tucked away in the shadow of the dark night. Until the noise had passed. Until it was safe to move on.

Eventually, they reached one particular hut, that the women ushured them into. Once inside she gave both of them a hunk of dense fruit and nut bread. Thulia was hesitant, she had never had bread before upon seeing Yethia eat it, she took a small bite then devoured the rest. Yethia ate his piece a bit slower than his sister. “I’m sorry” the adult whispered to her children. Voices were heard from outside. Their mother started to panic she frantically moved over her straw mattress revealing a hole in the ground. There was a latter of sorts that lined one of the sides. “Go down! Quickly! I’ll explain later but now you need to hide!” She ushered them down quietly but authoritatively. The children obeyed, climbing down into the darkness. The mattress was pushed back into place blocking the light from above.

Soon they reached the bottom and were enveloped by the darkness, even Thulia could barely see. She could see enough to tell that they were in a corridor of some sort. By the sense of touch, they could tell that the walls were made of compressed dirt. Soon their mother came down and lit a lantern that was hung on the wall, illuminating the corridor. “Follow me,” she instructed, leading them down the hall into a room. The room was large and circular and like the hall, the walls and floor were compressed dirt. There were benches in this room the beaches were positioned to face an elevated platform. They sat down our mother sat across from her children. “I owe you two an explanation,” tears forming in her eyes as she forced a smile, “I thought that if you never knew, you wouldn't get hurt. I was hoping that you weren't the ones, I was wrong. I was in denial, you are the ones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!   
> Please give me kudos, and subscribe if you haven't already!   
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please give me kudos, and subscribe if you haven't already!  
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


End file.
